


Click, Flash

by darkeyedresolve



Category: Batman (Comics), Superboy (Comic), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkeyedresolve/pseuds/darkeyedresolve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With booming popularity as a celebrity hero, Kon-El has to balance a life of being a product and being a defender of the peace. Tim decides to investigate this further, slipping in unnoticed, during one of Kon's photo shoots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Click, Flash

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: First off, the timeline is more on the AU side where there was no Graduation Day so the boys would still be in Young Justice just their age is closer to the current canon. The idea for this came from the often ignored aspect, in my opinion, of Superboy’s celebrity and his role as a product. I could easily see Rex Leech selling out contacts, and firms wanting it, for Superboy to be their spokesperson/hero. I have read a few fan fics dealing with Tim and photograph, so I took it from them for that inspiration.

With a tug of his already low hat, Tim Drake’s face was fully obscured by shadows. The Gotham Knights ball cap completed his casual attire of a high collar, black tracksuit and an ordinary pair of blue jeans. Blending in was very important for his current mission, he wanted to be able to pass by as just some gofer, which would explain the four cups of Starbucks coffee nestled in a paper tray in his hands.  He was standing at the side door of a nondescript studio, a generic building design that was repeated throughout the expansive lot. The security force for the studio was rather lax and it didn’t take him more than twenty minutes to figure out a pattern to their simplistic routine. It had only taken Robin another ten to figure out all the blank spots of the those outdated cameras…if he ever decide to turn in the cape at least there was money in security system designs.

            The door suddenly shook with movement and was pushed open by a polished Asian woman on a slick cell phone. The conversation must have been critical given her yelling tone and the way her face became red with frustration. She didn’t even take notice that the door didn’t click behind her like normal, but how could she hear anything between the clack of her heels and the sound of shouting across the line. Tim’s trained movements allowed him to slide into the darkened inwards of the square building, his blue eyes only catching the woman’s shrinking, suited silhouette before the entrance was sealed.

            A softly lit hallway was the only sight as the he walked, but he could hear muffled voices and the snaps of cameras going. A heavy man, dressed in a dark gray janitor’s uniform, was leaning against his mop at the hallway’s exit. Curls of white hair sported from under his cap, aged had left its imprint on his face giving the man something of a constant glare. Tim wasn’t sure if the janitor was staring at something in appreciation of it or if he was just pissed off at the mess that would be left.  The name tag reflected for a moment just to read the indented letters, Jerry.

            “Bet they’ve never worked an honest day in their lives.” The voice matched the man’s apparent attitude.  He turned his round head and looked at Tim, his face becoming even more lined when he squinted to get a better look.  Jerry glanced down at the drinks and his suspicious look faded away, Tim was just another subordinate.

            “I am sure it looks harder than it is.” The young man responded openly while walking out of the hallway, which expanded into the heart of the building. What life that had been lacking formerly was made up for with the rushing around of various people with various levels of importance. Each had a specific role to play in the creation of art going on further ahead, whether they were agent; make up, hair, or wardrobe.

            “Hell, these people wouldn’t know what to do with this mop.” The large hand roughly shook the wooden shaft for a moment, as if daring one of them to notice and take up the challenge. It went unheard or it was deafened out by the command for a lightening change. With a satisfied grunt at his “win”, Jerry glanced at the boy with the baseball cap, “What do you do?”

            “Mostly just run really fast from place to place.” The Janitor could see the barest hints of smirk in those shadows,”Just doing the things no one wants to ask get done. “The two looked back out to the mass of arranged lightening fixtures, set pieces and seated figures in front of illuminated screens when shouts in a foreign language rang out.

            “Where’s that coffee!” An exasperated assistant shouted after getting an ear full from the photographer.

            “Eh, guess you better get to running again.” Jerry nodded in a sagely manner before pushing the rolling bucket of water with his mop as the driver. The janitor moved somewhere into one of the darker corners and seemingly vanished.

            Tim Drake quickly trotted over but his eyes continued to look around, he was looking for some one in all of this. Umbrella like light screens were positioned on either side of a beige backdrop where various pieces of typical office equipment had been placed: a cabinet, a desk and swivel chair, and a secretary. The secretary was being played by Emi Hoshika, a well known fashion model. Long, flat black hair hung down to her chest which her painted fingertips were toying with while she waited. The bangs had been cut straight and flat and to show off her shadowy eyes and glistening lips, all of which looked rather unexceptional with her lackluster pose. The hot pink blouse clung to her body like satins tend to do, her gray pinstripe skirt ending above the knee and it was just enough to excite the senses. She was lightly humming along to the song being played over the set speakers, Emi was getting paid either pictures got taken or not.

            “Loves comes and goes….la la la” Soft words barely caught by Tim’s trained ears.

             A group was sitting and standing in front of the set up, they were the most important people of this photo shoot. The head photographer was the gifted Joumichi Haigeria, who had been doing fashion editorials since the 80’s for all the great magazines.  He had a shaved head and a tiny patch of hair right under his bottom lip, known to be quite cool even with the most difficult models…but his eyebrow was beginning to twitch. He was idly grasping the large camera in his confident hands while his young assistant/translator was looking about frantically for a resolution.

            “Ah, there it is.” The spectacled man hurried over and snatched the coffee cups without so much as a bit recognition of Tim’s presence, which is what he had hoped for.

            With an easy smile, Robin melted back and formed a comfortable perch against the wall from which to watch the goings on. He still didn’t see his target anywhere and was almost beginning to doubt his own surveillance ability.  Tim continued to look at the VIPs and discerned that they were frustrated about something going array.

            Leslie Miller was the a former model which was supported by her impressive height and well defined cheekbones, even if the skin was showing more wear than 20 years ago. She was now the fashion editor for Page, a trendy Japanese fashion magazine that only recently was gaining a share in the market place. The company had been more commercial advertising but had been tossed from owner to owner until the current head decide to find a niche in fashion. Leslie held the cup in her hand, muttered something about the lack of quality before begrudgingly taking a drink. She seemed more posed than the others as if this was not a new issue to arise.

            “Just wait a moment, he does have other responsibilities.” She still had a young purr in her voice but it didn’t seem to win over Joumichi very well.

            The photographer muttered something in Japanese that was not apparently fit to be translated as his assistant whispered something back but made no confessions in English as to what.

            “Yes but we are spending money and not doing anything.” Niles Hawthrone piped up from his spot regulated by a computer set up. He was the fashion director of the shoot, it was his job to make sure the clothing and the editorial came through each picture.  Niles was very tan and very blond, which worked for him and the usual lighter colors he wore. The man had his chin propped in his hand and looking hopelessly at a blank screen.

            It was about that time that Tim heard the doors outside opening and a sudden wind flooding into the set.  He twisted his neck over his shoulder to see a streak of blue, red and yellow interrupting the quiet boredom, looks like Kon had finally shown up.  He was hovering just slightly above the ground but that didn’t stop the hair, makeup, and wardrobe from grabbing him down to earth.

            “Hey, hey!” Superboy squirmed as he felt his spandex top being lifted off his body, which forced his torso to stretch and Tim appreciated the sudden showing of skin, “I know I am late but jeez.”

            “Should I even ask what it was this time?” Leslie used those long legs to quickly make it over to where her heroic model was being undressed and repackaged for her shoot.

            “A bridge collapsed and people needed saving.” Kon said over the heads of the artists at work, his hair being slicked back so it was tight and neat…though one bang was still rebelling and brushing his forehead freely. He tilted his blue eyes up to look at it while a dark blue dress shirt was being buttoned over his chest, though Kon-El batted those hands away and finished it himself.

            “Well that’s better than one season’s Shark Man attacking a beach.” She remembered out loud while watching the transformation overcoming Superboy, “You could have called me, it’s not like you don’t have a cell phone.”

            “Well it was not a planned collapse.” The youth rolled his eyes as his pants were pulled up over smooth legs that Tim’s detective eye was able to catch through the bodies of the assistants, “Next time I will ask the bridge to call me before it falls down, will that work?”

            “Don’t get smart, SB.” Leslie’s voice was losing its seductive edge and sounding more of a woman twice her age, “I have never question that your responsibility is to people first.” She rubbed her manicured fingers against her forehead to hold back a headache, “Still…a call.”

            “Fine fine. “ He waved her off as he stepped out of the mass of people a new creation, something that Robin had not seen in his teammate.  The fitted suit and slicked back hair made Superboy look more like a Superman than it seemed possible at the boy’s current age. The facial features became more angular, his lips looked fuller and his eyes seemed to glow under longer lashes. Kon took a moment to look his figure over in that dark gray pinstripe suit, but he was hardly the only one looking.

            “Well it is all worth it.” The former model said before turning back and cat walking back to her seat, some habits just die harder than other’s. 

            Kon could have walked just like everyone else but he decide to float on over to the mock up office where Emi was no longer looking bored.  She was blushing softly as they made eye contact for the first time, this was the Superboy…it was practically like meeting Superman himself.  The teenaged male didn’t mind her reaction since it was fairly typical, even playing it up by smirking at the girl with his confident grin.

            “It’s nice to meet you, Superboy.” Emi carried a light accent in her words while extending out a soft hand, “I’m Emi Hoshika.”

            “You too, but call me SB.” He took her hand into his which was almost as soft since nothing every touched his skin directly with his tactile telekinesis and gloves, “All my friends do.”

            Tim Drake was forced to narrow his eyes and shift against the wall from a pang of jealously in his chest. Superboy was looking so good and he couldn’t enjoy it, at least not up close like this Emi was. Robin did pause though when Kon-el didn’t share his name with her, which was some small satisfaction to the young hero. Ideas were collecting in his head; Tim could already see the possibilities of exploiting his new knowledge of Kon’s hobby…most for a more personal setting.

            “Okay, now that everyone is here” Niles giving Superboy a slight glare before going on, “We will be doing the first series which is set in an office with a rather dominating secretary and her frustrated boss.” Niles was quite pleased with himself for coming up with the concept, which showed in his tone.

            “Emi, you will need to be confident and in control since these series is all about you and Superboy is just your prop.”

Emi had a small smile on her face as she heard that and Kon-el just looked like he was being picked on for being late.

            “I will do my best, Mr. Hawthrone.” She gave a light bow of her head.

            “Alright, whatever you want, Niles.” Superboy muttered while taking a seat at the desk where files and papers had been set.

            Joumichi had been setting up his camera while the directions were given, whether he was still annoyed was impossible to tell. The experienced photographer became a blank slate so none of his own emotions would invade the pictures he was taking for Page.  He gave a slight nod of his head and the assistant told the models that he was ready to shoot, which began to shifting of energy from dormant to active.

            Tim moved with incredible stealth to where Niles had seated himself, this is where he could see the actual pictures of the shoot. No one took any notice of him; he was nothing more than a shadow that slid along the set walls. This was actually going better than Robin had planned; villains were much more paranoid than the crew of a fashion shoot.  Niles Hawthrone was fiddling with something on the computer before he looked up at the sound of a shutter snapping close, Tim did the same to see what was going on.

            Emi was sitting on the desk with her long legs crossed together; her shiny, dark pink heels were hanging gracefully on her feet.  She was holding her body up with an arched posture and the desk phone was grasped delicately in her palm; her face was posed in the illusion of talking but it looked more like she was trying to seduce the man on the other end of the line. The female model was the definitive queen of the scene especially with how Superboy had posed himself.  The cord of the phone was wrapped around his neck like a collar, twisting round and around. He had his head lifted in a look that was had to describe as frustration or awe at “his” secretary’s gusty power move.  Kon-el had one hand resting against the desk while the other was reaching up to grab the phone and restore order.  

            “Oh that’s so perfect.” Niles clapped his hands to together gleefully at the scene, “Stick with that and just give me some different angles and looks, you two. “

            And so they did, Emi and Kon remained unchanged except for their shifting bodies and face expression that alter just a fraction. Tim would look between the live set and the photographed product on the glowing screen; he was beginning to get a clear picture of how Joumichi was translating what he was seeing in the lens compared to the reality. It would be important to observe as much as possible for his future projects; maybe he could adjust his detective’s eye into a photographer’s.

            “Alright, let’s change it up now.” Niles called without looking up from the incoming stream of photos.

            Emi gave a nod and unwound the cord from Superboy’s neck, the young man was grateful for that and began to rub at his freed skin.

            “Sorry if that hurt you, SB.” She apologized while sliding off the desk even though there was a gleam in her eyes that might nullify her apology.

            “Ah that was nothing; I have dealt with a lot worse.” Kon-el pushing up his bravado to keep some cool but then it wilted when she pushed the chair out form the desk.

            “Well I guess I will just have to push a bit further.” Emi picked up one of the fake folders before speaking anymore and placed her heeled foot right between the legs of her partner, which drew a nervous look from Superboy.

            “Oh Emi, you are so genius” Niles’ squealing voice could be heard again as the model created another scene to show off the role reversal.

Emi Hoshika was “reading” over one of the business reports while she kept her boss pinned to his chair with a well placed heel.  They were both in side profile shots which helped to show off the length and shape of her leg, not to mention Kon-el’s rebellious posture. He had his fingers wrapped around the upper part of her calf, and was holding her steady with a light field of TTK not that she would notice anything but a sudden flush of lightness.  Another variation had mostly the same layout except that Emi’s dark pink fingernails were placed on the hero’s forehead and helping to keep him pushed back as he once again tried to get at that folder.  

            Feeling frisky with her current role, Emi began to subtly push her foot against the youth’s crotch; it was a slow but firm massage.  Things didn’t go as she wanted when Emi noticed the sudden narrowing of Superboy’s eyes and her foot felt like it was floating against her will.

            “Professional…remember?” The girl gave a nod but her widen eyes and newfound insecurity was caught on film, along with Kon’s sudden confident push for power.

            Tim held his hand up to his lips and tapped his fingers in time with the beat of the music, his eyes analyzing each new picture that popped up. He could hear his comments, which were growing more mature with new shot, and his inner director was trying to get out. Robin noticed, along with Niles, about the sudden shift in dramatic focus and they looked up in sync to study the real life artwork.

            “Emi, you can’t be tired already.” Niles teased her, “We got a lot more pictures to shoot before we call it a day.” He thought it was only a sudden bout of fatigue though Tim was more focused on Superboy and her fatigue didn’t account for his change. It all vanished in the next picture but he would ask about it later, in his own way.

            The next pose was taking the eroticism to the next level but Leslie Miller seemed pleased and Niles was not objecting to what he was getting from the pair. Emi Hoshika was straddling the Superboy’s lap, the chair bending further under their weight and might have toppled over if not for some well placed telekinesis.  The top buttons on the dress shirt had been undone and the viewer could see the upper parts of Kon’s chest, Emi had let her fingers rest lightly there. The light blue tie was turned from a fashion piece to an S&M toy; she had tied it firmly around Kon’s neck and pulled him close to her. His hands weren’t to her sides to keep his face from being fully implanted between her breasts, he wasn’t decided on if that was her original goal or not.

            Getting angles from high to low and from right to left, Joumichi was taking pictures while he orbited the pair. Tim Drake shifted his attention away from the pictures, possibly because of Emi’s more flagrant flirting, to observe the photographer. He had always had an interest in taking pictures, he was sure he could find that Polaroid that his mother had given him as a gift. Tim continued his watch as the older man moved, each movement was precise and each shot seemed to be determined a step ahead of Joumichi’s actual movements.  He already had the training to think and formulate on the fly; but all of that was in combat and strategic planning…not the rules of thirds or lighting values. Robin looked back to Superboy, he couldn’t stop his slight smirk at the idea of having such a willing model to practice with.

            The lights were bright and the music continued to vibrate the old walls of the set, the shoot drug on for awhile more.  The final pose of the set was the most direct with the editorial idea of a secretary taking control, or maybe it should be Emi taking control. Kon-el had been stripped of his suit jacket, it had been turned a make shift pair of handcuffs that tied his arms behind the chair. The dark blue dress shirt was opened all the way to show off the defined lines of muscle under unmarked skin. Superboy didn’t look to happy to be tied up, which probably had more to do with who was doing the tying, but that expression translated well into the photography. Emi was not done yet, nor was Niles who seemed to be feeding her fledging sadism. She was handed the same lipstick that painted her own lips, and began to write out the word Boss upon the young man’s chest. The camera began to snap to catch each side of her thin hand, to watch the evolving look upon each of the model’s faces.  Emi posed quite well with her finished product, sometimes towering over like a hunter over a kill and other times very close…intimate like a secret.

            Everyone was pleased, even Superboy was satisfied with a job well done.  Joumichi Haigeria was smiling, in a small way, and the conversation between himself and the assistant was light and easy. Niles Hawthrone was fawning over Emi’s genius while the model was blushing and thanking him for his kind direction. Leslie Miller had followed her spokes model over to the makeup counter, Kon-El wanted to get this pink lipstick off his chest before flying back home. One of the make up assistants handed him a damp towel after he stripped off the dress shirt.

            “You did good job today, kid.” She watched him with a subtle gaze before sliding around and leaning back against the counter.

            “I always do a good job, even though that Emi girl…” Kon-El began to wipe away at the stubborn makeup on his skin, his strokes matched his frustrated attitude.

            “Yes well, you didn’t have the best part in this one.” The older woman smiled as the youth continued to working on cleaning himself, “The next one, it will all be about you.”

            “Awesome but that won’t be for awhile right?” Those blue eyes were down casted to see how much progress he had made before scrubbing a bit harder the next time, “I’ve been dealing with bigger hero related stuff.”

            “Oh.” Leslie did not hide her disappointment about not doing the same number shoots as she had been accustomed too, “Well, there will be the traditional season ones…and have to see if Page will need you for anything else.” She was known for a rather frosty mood, and it was getting cold. The former super model walked away from the counter after feeling ignored and rebuffed, “I will call about dates.”

            Superboy seemed oblivious to her change in mood, he was just happy to have gotten that lipstick tattoo off.  Before changing back into his costume, Kon noticed someone was looking at him…someone he hadn’t noticed at the set all day.  The youth narrowed his eyes in order to focus in since the shadows blotted out the details and he recognized the symbol on the baseball cap, Gotham Knight.  Not just any Gotham Knights cap, but one that he had not only seen but worn, stolen, and pulled off on several occasions.

            “Tim?” Superboy twisted around but the figure was gone, gone in a fashion that would do Batman proud.

            With some quick thinking, Kon-el reached for his Young Justice communicator and called the boy wonder. He quickly began to float around in hopes of outsmart Tim Drake with his clever trick, only things didn’t work out as planned.

            “Kon? “ The digitized voice of his teammate rang into his ear, “What’s up?”

            “Oh nothing, just calling to see what you are up to.” With a confused look, Superboy began to glide around equally confused people to search every corner. 

            “I have to take an exam, so if it isn’t an emergency…” The tone gave away nothing.

            “Hmm alright.” Kon-el realized he must have been seeing things, guess he was just lonely, “Would you want to hang out tonight?”

            “Patrol tonight.” Tim could hear Superboy’s sudden bout with disappointment, “Tomorrow evening, we will met at the apartment.”

            “Great, I will be there!” The young hero was now getting some more perplexed look at his sudden exclamation.

            Tim Drake smiled when he heard the sudden restoration of energy in his companion’s voice before shutting of the communicator. The boy wonder was an expert at escape, Batman had drilled those flight tactics into every muscle, and Superboy didn’t have a chance in catching him. The boy was already halfway across the lot when he had got the call, ducking through the alleys between buildings to gain cover from any aerial spotting. Robin had plans to put into motion, just would take a little bit of time to pull off.


End file.
